COF is widely used in the field of LCDs and usually embarked on a drive of an LCD device for packaging integrated circuit (IC) Die(s).
COF packaged and produced by tape automatic bonding (TAB) is rolled and fed in rolls. As shown in FIG. 1, a COF baseband 1 is rolled onto a rolling wheel 101 and fed by the rolling wheel 101. The structure of a packaged COF is as shown in FIG. 2, the COF packaging unit includes COF baseband(s) 1, IC Die(s) 2 packaged on the COF baseband(s) 1, and input end wires 3 and output end wires 4 which are used for connecting the IC Die(s) 2 with input terminals and output terminals (not shown in the figure); the input terminals and the output terminals (not shown in the figure) are respectively arranged on two cutting edges 7 of the COF baseband 1. Each IC Die 2 is rectangular in shape, with short sides parallel to the traveling direction of the COF baseband 1. The input end wires 3 and the output end wires 4 are arranged at both ends of the IC Die 2 in the traveling direction of the COF baseband as well. Because the size of LCD panels becomes larger and larger, more and more wires are arranged on the out leader bonding (OLB) side of an LCD panel, and COF wires are increased accordingly. Because the width of a conventional COF baseband 1 is 35 mm or 48 mm, it is difficult to have sufficient space to pitch a large number of output end wires 4 on the OLB side. Furthermore, as an upstream material, the COF baseband 1 is also difficult to adjust.